Dieppe
by chemistryOO6
Summary: A Big School fan fiction. Pairing - Keith/Sarah. My interpretation on what should have happened between the pair on the school trip to Dieppe.


"Keith?" Sarah's voice echoed through the room like birdsong at dawn even though her tone was hushed. Keith's ears were ringing with that beautiful sound of his name coming from her lips. He was so in love with her.

His mind came back into focus as he remembered he had to answer her, a soft gulp escaping his throat which he could not avoid. "Yes?" He had made his feelings for her perfectly clear without hardly saying anything to her about it in the past, and he knew it was obvious, which in a way, he hated. He didn't like her thinking that he was practically aching for her. But on the other hand, he liked the fact that she knew.

Sarah's smile showed as she heard Keith's reply, her stomach doing tiny somersaults as she thought about what to say. Sarah had been far too proud to admit her feelings for Keith - she had felt like some sort of idiot in that respect, but she felt that her confidence in that area was slowly starting to show. Hence why she was involved in this moment with him right now. Why else would she invite him to stay in her room that night, if she didn't feel some kind of love for him? Of course, it could be seen as a simple act of kindness, but it was obvious that neither of them saw it that way.

Finally responding to him, Sarah's heart skipped a bit as she softly said, "You could come a bit closer... if you wanted." She regretted saying it almost instantly. Would he think she was being too forward? He seemed to want to do everything she asked him but always found some sort of excuse. Keith was almost trembling. She had asked him to come closer. He almost couldn't believe it. He knew he had to stop being the nervous, embarrassing wimp and go with this. If he was ever going to have some sort of future with her, he needed to have more confidence.

"I... would like that very much," came his soft reply as he shuffled about an inch closer to her. Sarah smiled at his efforts. "You can come closer than that... you know." Keith's heart was racing. He moved his body until he was about another body space from hers. Sarah smiled.

They remained silent for a minute or so, which seemed like forever, before Sarah's hand moved under the covers and reached for his. Keith smiled at her with love - such a simple gesture made him ecstatically happy. He found that he was moving even closer, and Sarah wasn't objecting.

Before either of them knew it, a series of awkward actions from both of them led Keith to have his arm Sarah's shoulder, while her head rested on his chest. Their hands were still entwined and all that could be heard was the sound of their breathing. Neither of them spoke, they simply enjoyed the moment in each other's arms.

Keith was the first to speak, and his words were very forward. He was being brave. Sarah didn't mind at all. She liked it.

"Sarah, I'm sure you probably know this..." he whispered. "...but I have fallen madly in love with you." Her eyes closed and a small smile crept across her lips. "I know..." she whispered back. Her fingers tightened around his and her body finally relaxed. Sarah cleared her throat as she made the next move. "Would you... like me to... kiss you?"

Keith didn't reply for so long that Sarah thought he might be asleep. She took a breath and looked up to find that he was simply staring at her, so much love in his brown eyes. "I would... like that very much," he responded. Sarah smiled once more.

It was awkward, but her hand moved to gently stroke his cheek and her eyes closed. Her head moved towards his and knowing that his wish was finally coming true, Keith too closed his eyes. Their lips met - extremely softly and for a long time whilst neither of them moved. Sarah pulled away to find he was already looking at her in disbelief. An adorable smile came to her, and then, she kissed him again. This time she moved her lips and it wasn't awkward any more. To her, Keith was in fact a lovely kisser. He gave her the butterflies, something she rarely got these days.

After kissing a while longer, Sarah looked into his beautiful eyes and whispered, "We can... umm... go further... I mean, only if you wanted to. Of course." Now she was the one being awkward.

"Would you like to?" he whispered back.

"I would... very much..." Her voice copied his catchphrase and it made him smile. Grins were exchanged before they continued.

The next hour between them was filled with awkwardness, passion, awkwardness, sweetness, pleasure and awkwardness. But they had made love, and for both of them, it was the best sex they had ever had. They were quiet for a while after as they held each other, and then her voice interrupted the silence.

"Keith Church, I adore you..."

His smile was so wide that it was hurting his face. Looking up at him finally, she added, "By the way... that's my way of saying that I've fallen madly in love with you, too."

He didn't say anything, he just held her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Keith Church had found his happy ending at last, and it felt... amazing. Very much so.


End file.
